


How to Carve a Turkey (Not Yourself)

by ThislassisHooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Thanksgiving, Turkey Carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThislassisHooked/pseuds/ThislassisHooked
Summary: Emma stood from her seat and bent over to reach for the potatoes. He watched as she dipped her finger in the buttery side dish and licked it off salaciously, moaning in satisfaction. The dip in the collar of her blouse revealed her lace covered breasts and Killian had to suppress a moan of his own. Emma sucked her finger into her mouth and that’s when he felt the sharp pain between his thumb and forefinger.





	How to Carve a Turkey (Not Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I finally finished the sequel to How to Carve a Pumpkin (Not Yourself)! If you haven't read it, you'll want to check it out before diving into this one. I want to thank the very talented hollyeLeigh (@hollyethecurious) for giving me the original prompt.

Killian had been out of sorts all morning. He and Emma had decided to prepare all of their dishes for Thanksgiving dinner at her house the morning of. The reason Killian was so flustered was currently bent over, searching for a pie tin. Emma had yet to change out of her sleepwear which consisted of a black tank top and tight green shorts with the words “Kiss me, I’m Irish” written across her hind quarters. He had read it out loud the first moment he had noticed and Emma had spun around to give him a mind blowing kiss that still had his head spinning.  
Killian had spent nearly all his free time with Emma and Henry, having taken Emma out every chance he since Halloween, but they had yet to take that next step in their relationship. Responsibilities and lack of time seemed to keep getting in the way. There was also the matter of Henry. Emma didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of making love for the first time with Henry in the house. He had to agree with her on that one.  
The reason for his reverie righted herself, turning to him in triumph, pan in hand. She handed it to him. “Thank you, love.” He took it to his side of the counter where his dough was waiting to be placed inside. He was baking a cinnamon apple pie, an homage to his Swan’s delicious scent. As he was dumping his apple mixture, Emma came up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest and placing soft kisses along his neck. Her mouth on him was not helping him in his current predicament. A groan escaped his throat when she nipped at his pulse point. Seconds later they heard loud footfalls as Henry made his way downstairs. Killian turned quickly, spinning Emma in his arms so she stood in front of him, hiding the evidence of his prominent erection. He heard Emma gasp as his cock pressed against her backside.  
“Happy Thanksgiving!” Henry crooned excitedly.  
“Happy Turkey Day to you as well, lad,” Killian greeted.  
“Mom, are you okay? You look like I do when I have a fever.”  
Killian snorted into her hair, knowing exactly what was wrong with her.  
“Yeah, kid,” she started, elbowing Killian playfully as she spoke, eliciting an ‘oomph’ out of him. “I am just a little flushed from all the… anticipation. You know me I love a good feast.” Killian couldn’t help but breath her in in that moment, his arousal only building with each passing second.  
“Whatever, I’m gonna go play some xbox. You should probably take some medicine though, just in case you’re getting sick.” He scampered off just as Emma spun back around, the effect he had on her evident from the tips of her ears all the way to the swell of her breasts. The lust he saw in her eyes had him fully hard.  
“I’d very much like to feast on you, Swan,” he said as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling a moan from her at the contact.  
“You fight dirty, Jones,” she mumbled against his mouth.  
“You have no idea, love,” he said as he lifted her up and placed her on the island where his unfinished pie sat.  
“Killian, we can’t, Henry is in the other room,” she protested weakly.  
“I’m not going to try any funny business, love. I’m simply giving my girlfriend her medicine.” Emma wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. They continued to make out until the buzzer on the oven brought them back to reality. The pie, right, that was why he was in her kitchen, greedily devouring her mouth and neck. Killian reluctantly pulled away and released his hold on her hips. They both resumed their preparations. One of these days he was going to get her alone and ravish that gorgeous body.

__________

Emma stepped out of the shower a couple hours later, having finished preparing her yams. She was so excited to get to share Killian’s first Thanksgiving with him and the heat from the shower was not the only cause of her flushed skin. Henry had asked her last night if he could spend tonight at David and Mary Margaret’s house because Leo had gotten a new game for his xbox. After confirming with David that Henry was welcome to stay the night, Emma enthusiastically gave her permission. Probably too enthusiastically judging by his raised eyebrow, a gesture he had been practicing since he saw Killian do it. She loved that Henry was supportive of their relationship. He was actually more like a cheerleader, practically pushing her out the door every time Killian came to pick her up for a night out. Killian was great with him on nights they decided to stay in. They’d play on the xbox and Emma would laugh uproariously when they’d play racing games which always came with trash talk. She was pretty sure she was already in love with him. Killian had no idea that they would have the house to themselves tonight. She couldn’t help teasing him this morning by wearing skimpier sleepwear then she normally would. Not to mention she had pretended to be looking for the pie tin much longer than was necessary. She wanted him so wound up that by the time the dam broke, he was ravenous for her.  
As she dressed she could hear her boys from the living room excitedly talking about the floats in the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. In the five years Killian had been living in the states he never observed Thanksgiving so he had never bothered to watch the annual celebration. Emma thought about how lonely he must have been since his brother died. Over the last three weeks she had learned that his first home in the states had been in Boston. He liked it well enough and had kept himself busy with volunteer work and sailing, it just hadn’t felt like home. After bouncing around the New England coast he finally found what he was looking for; an old, dusty bookstore and a new friend. He often said that moving to Storybrooke was the best decision he had ever made. She had to agree with him on that.  
Emma found the blouse she purposely picked out for dinner. It was blue silk that looked appropriate when standing or sitting upright, but if she bent over, her black lace bra and cleavage were fully exposed to any set of eyes on her. She smiled devilishly into the mirror. She paired the blouse with a knee length black skirt and tights.  
She found Killian and Henry sitting on their knees in front of the t.v. pointing out their favorite balloons and floats. She beamed at the site.  
“Did I miss anything good?” she asked as their heads whipped around, both with wide smiles.  
“Swan, they had a pirate ship!” “Mom, they had a pirate ship!” they both shouted unanimously. Emma chuckled at their shared enthusiasm.

__________

Killian leapt to his feet to his feet to embrace his beautiful girlfriend. She giggled into his neck, sending pleasant vibrations through him. He couldn’t wait to tell her how much he adored her, desired her, loved her.  
“Alright, after Santa’s float, we’ll head to David and Mary Margaret’s house,” she announced. Killian pulled her to the couch where they cuddled and watched the rest of the parade.

* 

David placed the big, juicy bird at the head of the table. It looked absolutely delicious. Killian had never celebrated such a holiday.  
“Gather around the table everyone!” Dave called from the formal dining room. Then he directed Killian to stand beside him. “Seeing as this is Killian’s first Thanksgiving, I think it’s only appropriate that he have the great honor of carving the turkey.”   
Killian’s elation suddenly turned to panic. “Mate, I’ve never carved a turkey before, I’ve no idea how.”   
David reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s a skill that comes naturally to all the men in this family.” Dave winked at him and his heart swelled at being considered a member of the family.  
“And women,” Mary Margaret asserted.  
“And women, of course, we don’t discriminate on holidays,” Dave placated. He then handed Killian a large, serrated knife and carving fork. “The knife will cut through the bird like butter. The only tricky part is separating the legs. You’ll have to get your hands dirty for that part.”  
Killian stuck the fork into the breast of the turkey and began slicing, finding that Dave was right, he was a natural.   
After all the white and dark meat had been placed onto a separate serving dish Killian set down the fork and grasped the meaty leg, holding firmly while working through the tough joint. He successfully cut through and held it up proudly to show Emma who was seated a few chairs down from him. She beamed at him as he started on the second. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mary Margaret had placed the mashed potatoes directly in front of the turkey. The second joint was a little tougher to get through so he lowered his hand a bit more to hold it in place. Just then, Emma stood from her seat and bent over to reach for the potatoes. He watched as she dipped her finger in the buttery side dish and licked it off salaciously, moaning in satisfaction. The dip in the collar of her blouse revealed her lace covered breasts and Killian had to suppress a moan of his own. Emma sucked her finger into her mouth and that’s when he felt the sharp pain between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a yelp that made Emma jump.

__________

Emma was horrified that she was the reason she had to wrap a cloth napkin around Killian’s hand and rush him to the bathroom to give him first aid. She knew how sharp carving knives were and she knew he had his hand in the path of said knife. She had let her lust cloud her judgement and now they may have to postpone Thanksgiving dinner to drive Killian to urgent care. She was in the middle of an internal panic attack when Killian placed his good hand on her cheek and instantly calmed her.  
“Swan, it’s alright, love. It’s not as bad as you think.” He pulled the napkin away and she could see that, although he was still bleeding, the cut was not deep enough to need stitches. Being a mother of a rambunctious ten year old boy had taught her to recognize when stitches were needed.  
“I’m so sorry, Killian. This is all my fault,” she admitted while she searched for the first aid kit. “I shouldn’t have distracted you like that. I don’t know what got into me?” Killian’s smirk at her words told her she had unintentionally given him material for an innuendo laden quip, but she put a stop to that by placing her fingers on his lips as they started to move. “I know what you were going to say, Jones, and I’ll have none of it. We have to focus on getting you patched up,” she asserted with a barely contained smile.  
“Aye, love, patch away,” he said, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
She was almost finished wrapping his hand when the irony of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her, much to Killian’s amusement.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked, chuckling at her.  
“Do you realize how ironic it is that three weeks ago, you were wrapping my hand for the same exact reason that I am wrapping yours now?” Her giggles had evolved into full on laugher.  
“I had no idea you cut yourself because you were distracted by my sexy physique.”  
After the laughter died down, Emma finished with his hand, making sure the self adhesive bandage was secure.   
“It was your eyes.” Killian arched his eyebrow in curiosity. “I was distracted by your eyes. They were so mesmerizing, I didn’t want to take my eyes off them.” She looked into those very same eyes now, all amusement gone from them, replaced by something like determination.  
“I love you, Emma,” he said as he reached up and brushed his thumb across her cheek. She sat down beside him on the edge of the tub and pulled him in for a kiss, tears threatening to fall. The kiss was sweet and unrushed and then she suddenly became aware of where they were and this time she giggled against his mouth, unable to contain it. Killian broke the kiss, letting his face fall to the crook of her neck on a groan.  
“Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, love.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, but you just told me you loved me for the first time in a bathroom and I couldn’t help myself.” He lifted his head at her explanation, but seemed to relax when he saw the wide grin across her face. “And that’s okay because I love you too.” Unlike their previous kiss, Killian slammed his lips into Emma’s so furiously she would have toppled into the tub if he hadn’t wrapped his arms around her. The lust that she had felt all day suddenly rushed through her once again and all she could think about was how much she wanted Killian to take her right now against the bathroom door. How was she going to survive dinner and digesting and desert? Maybe if they pretended Killian needed stitches they could sneak back to her place and have a quickie, but she knew a quickie wouldn’t be enough to stave her desire for this man. No, she needed to calm her libido and wait for tonight. She pulled away from his puffy red lips reluctantly. “Easy, Tiger, our hosts and kid are down the hall.” The change in his demeanor when she said “our” and “kid” in the same sentence made her heart melt. He looked hopeful and nervous like he feared she was going to take it back. She cupped his face reassuringly, gazes locked. “Hey, you heard what David said, you’re a part of this family.” A tear slipped down his cheek, wetting her hand.  
“I love you so much, Emma. And I love Henry, as if he were my own flesh and blood.”  
“Good.”

__________

By the time Killian and Emma exited the bathroom, Elsa, her sister Anna and her fiance Kristoff had arrived for dinner. Killian was so relieved to discover that none of his blood had tainted the turkey.   
“I’d like to make a toast,” David announced. Everyone ceased their chatter and gave him their full attention. “First of all, I’d like to say that I am thankful for my family. It doesn’t matter if we share DNA,” he raised his glass to Leo, Leo raising his cider in return with a huge grin plastered on his face, “or if we’re bonded through marriage,” raising his glass to his wife, “or adoption,” tipping his glass toward Emma and Henry, “or friendship, both old,” he looked to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, “and new.” David gave Killian a significant nod and Killian raised his glass.  
“To family,” Killian choked out.  
“To family,” everyone chimed in raising their glasses in unison.  
Emma rested her forehead against Killian’s, and he knew in that instant that he wanted to marry her. If he was being honest he was pretty sure she was the one by the end of their first date.

*

Dinner had been a complete success. They continued to much on the delicious dishes that everyone had provided throughout the day while David and Kristoff explained American football to him.  
“But why is it called football if you can use your hands?” he asked.  
“Uh…er...because,” David stuttered. Kristoff just opened and closed his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. “They do use their feet… occasionally.”  
Killian barked out a laugh and Dave and Kristoff joined in. Emma poked her head in to see what the commotion was all about.

__________

It was wonderful to see the boys bonding over the American tradition. She flashed a smile to her boyfriend which he eagerly returned before heading to the kitchen with the girls.  
“So he really has no idea about tonight?” Mary Margaret inquired.  
“What’s happening tonight?” Anna asked excitedly. Elsa also gave her a curious look, raising one eyebrow and folding her arms. Emma, on her part, gaped at them, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.  
“Thanks a lot, Mary Margaret.” The brunette apologetically shrugged, but Emma knew there would be no deflecting. The sisters would never let that slide. “Henry is staying here tonight.” She didn’t need to elaborate after Anna squealed at the news. “And no, he doesn’t have a clue.”  
“I bet you can’t wait to get out of here,” Elsa added with a huge grin.  
“Yes and no. I’m dying to try Killian’s apple pie.”  
“I bet he’s dying to try yours too,” Anna quipped and Emma was genuinely shocked that something that dirty could come from the lips of the epitome of innocence. Mary Margaret and Elsa burst into laughter. At that moment Killian entered the kitchen and she knew she was bright red.  
“Hello, love,” he greeted with a kiss to her cheek. “It sounds like you’re having fun in here.”  
“Oh, it’s a riot,” she replied sarcastically.  
“Well, I just wanted a bit more of Elsa’s delicious dressing. Who knew crusty bread could taste so good.” Emma smiled at his enthusiasm. He was getting to try a lot of firsts today. First Thanksgiving, first turkey carving, first taste of dressing, and of course, first taste of her. “Do people really stuff it up the turkey’s…”  
“Yep.” He made a face at that and proceeded to dish up a healthy second portion.  
“Don’t fill up too much on that, Killian. There’s still a lot more to come,” Elsa said on a giggle. Killian looked at her, then to Emma then back to the giggling girls, his brows scrunched in suspicion, but shrugged it off and returned to the living room.  
“Elsa!” Emma chastised.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

__________

Emma sat beside him as desert was being dished out. Everyone made sounds of appreciation as they tasted his pie, but his eyes and ears were trained solely on her as she moaned obscenely.  
“Oh, god, Killian, that is amazing.”   
Images of Emma crying that out as she writhed under his mouth or rode his cock flooded his mind. It was so sexy that he briefly entertained the idea of dragging her back to that bathroom and having his wicked way with her. Shaking his head to clear the lusty fog, he took a bite of his own slice.   
He loathed the moment the night came to an end and he would have to say goodbye to Emma and Henry and return to his loney home above the bookstore. Unfortunately, that time was drawing nearer as everyone cleared their plates.  
Elsa, Anna and Kristoff bid farewell about an hour later, giving hugs and the girls once again sharing a laugh over some secret. For some reason, Kristoff and Dave didn’t look the least bit confused, although Dave did look a little apprehensive. Emma strode up to him after waving her friends off.  
“I think it’s about time we head out as well, don’t you think?”  
“Aye, love,” he sighed.  
“Hey kid,” she called to Henry as Killian helped her shrug into her jacket. “Be good for your aunt and uncle.”  
Killian whipped his head between Emma, Henry and the smiling couple opening the door for them then back to Emma who was smirking fiercely at him. Realization set in as Henry promised to be good and ran off with Leo calling out a goodbye to both of them.  
“Have a good night!” Mary Margaret called as the two of them practically sprinted out the door after offering their gratitude. “You’re welcome!”  
Killian was buzzing with anticipation during the short drive back to Emma’s.

_________

“Why didn’t you say anything, love?”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she said with a giggle.  
“So that’s what you ladies were laughing about when I walked into the kitchen.”  
“Yeah, Anna made this really dirty joke, it’s not important,” she assured with a blush.  
“Oh, no Swan, I think it is very important that I be let in on this joke that apparently involves me.” Her breath hitched as he leaned over and nipped at her neck and ear. She felt overheated even in the cold car desire coiled in her belly causing her to rub her thighs together for some relief.  
“She said,” Emma barely breathed out, “that you can’t wait to taste… my apple pie.” Emma nearly lost control of the car when he growled in response.  
“I intend to taste every inch of your delectable body, Swan.”  
Her panties were soaked by the time she pulled into her driveway. Killian was out the door and rounding the car to open hers before she even engaged the parking brake. As soon as she freed herself from the seatbelt he pulled her out of her seat and into the hard planes of his body. He captured her lips in a breath stealing kiss, desperate to begin tasting her. Their tongues tangled as their hands explored each other. He pressed her into the car and she could feel just how much he wanted her. She whimpered when he broke contact, but found herself being lead at breakneck speed to her front door. She fumbled with the keys as Killian pressed himself to her back, nuzzling and licking the spot right behind her ear that drove her crazy. Finally the door flew open and they stumbled through, Killian kicking it closed behind him. He pulled her back into his arms, assaulting her mouth, face and neck with his lips and tongue.  
“This needs to come off, darling,” he muttered against her pulse point while fumbling with with the buttons of her blouse.  
“Just rip it off,” she demanded. “I know how to sew.”  
He didn’t need to be asked twice. Buttons flew as he tore them from the silky material. The blouse fell to the floor of her entryway as they frantically made their way through the house with clothes flying. She divested him of his sweater in the living room, her skirt falling to the floor at the base of the stairs. The sound of heavy breathing and occasional laughter of their shared impatience filled the house. They nearly tripped several times as they stumbled up the stairs, refusing to separate.   
Emma moaned at the sensation of having Killian’s hands on her bare stomach and legs. She raked her hands through his exposed chest hair, loving the tickle of the course hairs. She still needed to rid him of his pesky jeans. How they managed to reach the top of the stairs without injury was beyond her. She popped the button on his pants and ripped them down his legs, not needing to ask him to step out. Suddenly she felt herself being swept off her feet, Killian carrying her bridal style to her bedroom. She smiled at his determined face, giggling as he tossed her on the bed.

__________

Killian gazed at his adorable and sexy girlfriend. He still had a hard time believing that this was his life. That Emma loved him, that her family cared for him, that Henry liked spending time with him. He had resigned himself to a life of loneliness after Liam’s death until Dave approached him outside the store asking if he needed help hanging the refurbished sign baring the shops name. He’ll be eternally indebted to his friends for bringing Emma into his life.  
“Killian?” Her concerned voice brought him out of his reverie.  
“Sorry, love, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.”   
She raised an eyebrow and licked her lips salaciously. “I know of another way you could get lucky.”  
Killian groweld and threw himself onto her, careful not cause her any harm. Oh, he was going to get lucky several times before the night was over. She pulled him to her lips, moaning as she rolled her her hips into his throbbing cock.  
“I need you,” she pleaded, biting his lower lip.  
“There is something I have to do first.”  
“You don’t need a condom. I’m clean and covered and I trust you,” she reasoned. Killian looked lovingly at the angel beneath him.  
“While that is incredibly good to hear, that is not what I was talking about, my love” he said giving her what he hoped was a sexy smirk. She looked adorably confused as he proceeded to kiss down her delectable neck. “I simply,” he kissed the swell of her breasts, “cannot wait,” another kiss above her navel, “to taste,” a third kiss to the inside of her thigh, earning him a moan, “your apple pie,” a final kiss to her clothed center. He hooked his fingers in the band of her black lace panties and dragged them down her slender legs, reveling in the sound of her ragged breaths. He nudged her knees, encouraging her to open for him and she complied, giving him a delicious view of her glistening folds. “Already so wet for me, darling.”  
“Oh, god,” she stuttered out.  
“Indeed,” he said huskily before diving in. Her scent alone had him salivating, but the taste of her sweet arousal almost had him coming. He traced a circle around her clit before taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He focused his efforts on finding her sensitive nub and used the tip of his tongue to work her up to a writhing mess.  
“Yes, Killian, yes… so good!” she screamed as she grabbed ahold of his hair. He removed his right hand from her thigh to bring his fingers to her slick entrance, coating the tips in her essence before pushing two inside of her.

__________

Emma gasped at the welcome intrusion of his fingers. His tongue was so fucking talented and the dual sensations of being licked and fucked had her seeing stars. No man had ever put in enough effort to make her come this way, but she was well on her way. She tugged on his hair which elicited a groan from him and the vibrations had her quivering.   
“Oh, fuck, I’m so close, please don’t stop!” Her words gave him reason to double his efforts, plunging his fingers into her so fast that she momentarily forgot how to breath. With the slightest brush of his teeth she was there, calling out his name in ecstasy as ripples of pleasure spread through her entire body. He brought her down gently, pulling his fingers from her and lapping up any extra juices.  
“The best damn pie I have ever eaten,” he declared as he climbed up her heaving body.  
“You bet your ass, it is and it wants you inside of it right now.” He dropped his head to her still covered breasts.  
“Now this simply won't do,” he said against the valley between them, biting at the fabric.  
“Then I guess we better do something it, shouldn’t we? Roll over.” He cocked his eyebrow and complied as she rolled with him to sit in his lap. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, slowly pulling the straps down one at a time, unable to resist teasing him. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip once she had thrown the offending material across the room. “I know you want to taste them too,” she started in her most seductive voice, “but you don’t get to until you’ve made me come again.”  
“Challenge accepted, love. Don’t you think we ought to do something about these?” he asked nodding down his body to his boxers.  
“Leave that to me,” she said as she slithered down his body, removing the last barrier between them. “Fuck,” she breathed at the sight of his thick length. She licked her lips and decided that her orgasm could wait a while longer. She had to taste his weeping cock. She leaned down and licked a stripe along the engorged vein ripping a guttural groan from his throat. Using her right hand to hold him up, she took him into her mouth, moaning at the taste of him.  
“Bloody fuck!” he cried, gathering her hair in his fist. She hallowed her cheeks and slid her mouth up to the tip, using her tongue to lathe at the his most sensitive spot before taking him in again.

__________

Watching his dick disappear into Emma’s magical mouth over and over again as she worked him up, loving the feel of her tongue lapping at the underside of his tip, he was teetering on the edge of bliss much more quickly than he wanted to. He didn’t want her to stop. He wanted to shoot his seed down her throat, but the desire to make love to her was much stronger. He wanted to take her and there would be plenty of time for foreplay in their future because he intended to always be by her side. And he also really wanted to taste her perfect, pink nipples.  
“Emma,” he rasped. She looked up at him, his cock still between her luscious lips, “let me make love to you, darling.” She released him with a wet pop and licked her lips. He gently flipped them over, settling in the cradle of her thighs.  
“Killian?” She gazed at him with pure love, the picture of innocence. “After you make love to me and we’ve had a moment to recover, will you fuck me senseless?” It was his turn to gasp in surprise.  
“My love, when I’m finished with you tonight it will be a fucking miracle if you can walk tomorrow,” he ground out. She spread her legs even wider to give him better access and guided his tip to her entrance. He sank easily into her warm, wet depths, groaning as her tight walls gripped him. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his girth, and to give him time to wrangle in his primal instinct to take her hard and fast. He was saving that for next time.  
“Make love to me, Killian,” she urged. He pulled out almost all the way then plunged back in, a little quicker but still in control. “Oh, my god, you feel amazing.”  
“The feeling is mutual, love.” He set a languid pace, making sure to slide in to the hilt with every thrust. He reached for her hands, entwining their fingers and gazed into her dark green, love and lust filled eyes. He picked up his pace as her moans and whimpers increased in volume.  
“I love you, god, I love you so much,” she cried out. By now his hips were snapping into hers, making her gorgeous breasts bounce up towards her flushed neck.  
“I love you too, Emma, more than anything in this world.” He could feel her walls begin to flutter, she was close, but not close enough. He was going to explode any second now so he let his control slip a bit more with a quicker pace and harder thrusts. He snaked his hand to where they were joined and flicked her clit with desperate speed and within seconds she cried out as her tight quim clenched around him, triggering his own explosive orgasm. He let his head fall into the crook of Emma’s neck, whispering her name on a prayer.

__________

Emma cuddled up to the man she loved as they both came down from their high. She placed her hand on his chest and drew nonsensical patterns into his damp chest hair. A thought occurred to her in the blissful aftermath of their lovemaking, but she was nervous to voice it.  
“I can hear your mind reeling,” Killian said, kissing the top of her head. “Spit it out, Swan, you know you can tell me anything.” She knew it was useless to deny her inner thoughts to him, he could read her like an open book.  
“I was just thinking… that your bed is really small and… well the whole apartment is really small and…”  
“And…?” he inquired.  
“And perhaps it wouldn’t be a terrible idea if you…” she met his hopeful gaze as she looked up and all pensivity melted away, “moved in with me, with us, that is if Henry is okay with it, which I’m sure he will be, he absolutely adores…” he cut her off with a life altering kiss and it really was because they were taking a huge leap in their still young relationship.  
“I would love nothing more than to live with you and your boy… our boy,” he said on a choked sob, resting his forehead against hers. He captured her lips once more, this time morphing into a passionate, hot, wet kiss.  
“I think now is as good as any to see how good you are at fucking, Mr. Jones,” she breathed out huskily, eyeing his erection. He eyed her like a predator would eye its prey.  
“Get on your knees, love.” She eagerly flew to her hands and knees, presenting herself like a mate in heat. He rose to his knees as well, placing his hands on her hips and nudging his length against the crease of her ass. She dropped to her elbows and arched her back ready for the stretch she knew was coming. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in with no preamble. Hard and fast, just as she had craved. He didn’t wait as long this time for her to adjust before he was slamming into her at a punishing pace. “Gods above, Emma, your tight sheath just might be the end of me.”  
“That would be, ah, a shame, oh god!” He was hitting her g-spot with every hard, desperate thrust. “I do believe I’m a… a… a… addicted to you, Killian… Jones.” He was fucking her so hard that speaking in fully formed sentences had become nearly impossible. “Yes, fucking hell, YES!” she screamed as he pulled her upright, her back against his chest, him still fucking her with abandon. She knew she was a goner when his finger found her clit and rubbed furiously in fast, tight circles. She came with a silent scream, all oxygen needed to be reserved for her barely functioning brain. He let her fall back to the bed as he continued to ravage her, his thrusts becoming erratic. By now she was practically laying on her stomach, her boneless body unable to hold itself up, and it felt amazing.  
“One more, Emma. Come one more time for me, love,” he begged. She could feel her orgasm coming as he placed his hands on either side of her head and pummeled into her, his front slapping against her ass. Just the sound alone was enough to tear an earth shattering orgasm from her. She was far from quiet this time.  
“Oh, fuck, fuck, fucking, FUCK!” he roared into her shoulder as he shot his hot seed into her womb. His chest heaved against her back as they both attempted to calm their breathing. He eventually managed to flop to her side.  
“You’re a bloody marvel, Emma Swan,” he managed to breath out. She scooted herself into his willing arms.  
“I could say the same thing about you, Killian Jones.”  
She fell into a restful sleep in his arms, dreaming of their future. A wedding, a baby, a bigger house, Killian officially adopting Henry all flitted through her mind and when she woke still encased in his loving embrace she smiled at the fact that their future was now.


End file.
